Metari Theocracy
The Metari Theocracy (Proto-Peshalic: Taszoy Ning Metar, referred to in short as Metaria) is the unified ruling government over much of the South Cadian continent of Pangam-Pangat. The state is under the direct sovereign rule of the Metari Queen, appointed by the Theologic Council to a life term. The Theocracy radiates outwards from the Metari holy city of Peshalim, the center of the Metari culture, and the largest city in the Theocracy. History The origins of the Metari Theocracy are found in the early Metari city-state of Peshalim, which remains the center of national culture today. It is said to be the site of the first appearance of Metar to nomads around the year 2100 BC. The first person to lead organized worship of Metar, Peshal Oerdu Suzume, was the first Theologian of the Metari faith. He oversaw construction of the Temple of the Spirit at the Place of First Meeting, at the center of what is now Peshalim. After is completion, various kitalen trained by the Theologians were sent to nearby lands to establish kital to spread the teachings of Metar outside of the city's borders. It is through the adherence to Metariism practiced at the first kital outside of Peshalim that led to exterior tribes' closeness with the Theologians of Peshalim. Through this closeness, the tribes freely joined their claimed territories with Peshalim, governed under the leadership of the Queen and the great Theologians of the united lands, to create the Metari Theocracy. For the next century, Peshalim was the center of culture, trade, and leadership in South Cadia. This led to overcrowding, starvation, and the rapid spread of disease and illness. The Thelogic Council soon issued a decree designating Peshalim as a center of arts, sciences, and worship, and relocating governing functions to the homeland of the Queen of the time, Iria Wetal Ashar, in the Irian region. A settlement was established on the northwestern coast of South Cadia, named Nuva Hotari. Government and Politics The Metari Theocracy is governed at the national level by the Queen, who serves as chief executive, and the Theologic Council, which serves as the chief legislature. The Theologic Council has seven members, consisting of the chief theologians from across the Theocracy's territory. The High Theologian, leader of the Theologic Council, is the Theologian presiding over the Temple of the Spirit in Peshalim. Below the national level, there are smaller, less powerful regional governments, who generally have control over governing their respective regions, but are subject to the absolute overrule of the Queen and Theologic Council. Exercise of such vetoes is rare, except in the most extreme cases. Regional government leaders are appointed by the Queen, and approved by the Theologic Council. Demographics The estimated population of the land administered by the Metari Theocracy is 781,000 as of 1860 BC. This is the highest population of any of the great nations of Pangam-Pangat. Much of the population is located in the eastern reaches of the nation, including the area around Peshalim and Nuva Hotari. The official state religion is Metariism, and it is mandatory that all people within the Theocracy are in active practice. There are seven primary tribes and one tribe in exile constituting the Theocracy, each making a different part of South Cadia their home. The Pesha tribe, the most numerous on the subcontinent, make their homes in the areas along the Peshal River, many of them residing in Peshalim. The Esthem tribe, second most numerous among the tribes, reside just south of the Pesha lands, and the Kun Islands to the east. The oldest tribe, the Kunmé, are found in the far north of the continent, and on several islands in the Kunmooen Archipelago. The Atikki and Astrè tribes can be found along the western coast of the Exterior Ocean. The Iria and Qoghangw live in the dense central forest, making homes in clearings or among the trees. The Mokyu people, branded Riba heretics by the Theologic Council, were exiled to the Midcadian Isthmus, far isolated from the other seven tribes. Cities and Towns Category:Metari Category:Pangam-Pangat Category:Nations